The Eladrin
The Eladrin are broken into two classes and subsequent castes. These are the Lesser Eladrin: Bralani, Coure, Noviere, Shiere; and the Greater Eladrin: Fierre, Ghaele, and Tulani. The two fey courts of Summer and Winter are subject only to the Court of Stars and the Faerie Queen herself. As Queen Morwel lies in distant Arborea, the Winter Queen’s power is immense, her domain is not just Sho’Athar but all the Feywild, thus it is imperative that the heroes be made aware that her power is such that she could crush them with a glance. That said, it should also be stressed that this is no human court, and emotions run hot in fey court. Bralani originally come from the snowy, sandy wastes of Pelion, “They’re the wildest and most feral of their kind, existing from heartbeat to heartbeat in a glorious, never-ending passion. No eladrin can match the fury of an angry bralani, or the keening depths of her grief or sorrow, or the blissful heights of her joy.” “Bralani in their natural form resemple short, stocky elves, broad in the shoulders but graceful nonetheless. Their hair is usually a bright silvery-white, and their eyes are an everchanging rainbow of hues that flicker and shift with the vagaries of the bralani’s mood. They delight in song and dance. Coure are the smallest eladrin. They are spritelike and stand barely two feet tall. They are messengers and scouts. They resemble tiny elves with gossamer wings and can assume the form of a tiny ball of faerie-light. The coure are the commoners among the eladrins. They roam in bands or faerie circles. Noviere hail from the seas and islands of Ossa, the second layer of Arborea. They more straight-forward then the Bralani or Coure. The Noviere resemble aquatic elves or nixies. They have greenish, blue, or golden skin, and their hair runs from blue-green to pale blonde. Neither gills nor webbed fingers are apparent. The Noviere delight in gems and treasures. They are loosely goverened by chieftans. Shiere are the warriors of the Eladrin, these are the branch of Eladrin most of those in the world are related to. The Shiere are graceful Knights of strength and honor. Exceptional in every way the Shiere are the lesser nobility of the fey and are among the most beautiful creatures known. They are long-limbed and slender often fair-skinned, with pale gold or silver hair and piercing eyes of blue, green, or violet. Firres are the embodiment of art, music, and magic. They are firey passion of wonder and delight. Minstrels and bards at court, the Fierre search with their red eyes no iris or pupil and can transform themselves into pillars of flame. Ghaele In the Year of the Riven Shield, the exiled Prince Haltharad raised an army to contest the rule of Gelfrydd the Usurper. The mysterious skald Eromydd was the chief adviser to Haltharad, tempering the young prince’s wrath with words of wisdom, standing beside him when Gelfrydd’s sword-thanes threatened to take the rebel banner at the Battle of Two Bridges. By the time the year was out, Haltharad stood crowned as king, and the Gelfrydd was dead by hishand. Eromydd vanished the day of the coronation, never to be seen again. -The Saga of Haltharad Ghaele are the knights errant of the eladrins. They are the veiled rule of the Faerie court. The resemble tall, athletic elves with pearly opalescent eyes and radiant auras. Great hands at court, the Ghaele are masters of intrigue. Ghaele are the fey with the most at stake in the mortal world, and are much concerned with the goings on there. Tulani are the greatest of all the fey. They are the Faerie lords. Their courts are scattered throughout the feywild. They possess an unearthly beauty and grace; when they speak their voices are living music. Mortals find it difficult to look them in the face. Tulani do not tolerate insolence or disrespect from mortals under any circumstances, but can be the most graceful of hosts. *There are only two Tulani in Sho’Athar; The Winter Queen and the Summer King. The Duke and Duchess of Autumn and Spring are Ghaele and Fierre respectively. While the Winter Queen reigns the Summer King and Spring Duchess are at the Court of Stars. When Summer comes, the Queen will withdraw to the Court of Stars, and she will do anything to keep from returning to Arborea, for it is rumored that the Winter Queen has angered Corelon himself.